fantasyfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Riff and Matthew's Famous Farting App
This novelty iPhone app features 10 songs and 50 epic riffs from Riff and Matthew and their famous farting butts along with descriptions. Riff's SFX Farts: # Hurricane-Dis really loud fart is ma favorite because of da sound, best described as "Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft! Pffft!" # Thunderwear (What a Cloud Wears Under Her Raincoat)-Based on a joke kids know and love, dis one sounds like a thunderclap! # Speaker Blower-Dis one has so much bass, it blows a speaker! # Humiliator-Dis one is so humiliating, Sophia could be grossed out by it! (The sound used is The Hammer from I-Fart.) # Frightened Louie-Dis one could frighten a cat like Ethan's tabby! # Froggy Went A Farting-Based on a classic folk song kids love to sing, dis one sounds gravelly. # Elephant Uncaged-Sounds like an elephant's trumpet. #Did An Angel Speak?-Any loud fart in church. I'd be in trouble if I did dat! #Top Popper-Sounds like a loud burst o' gas! #Hymnbook-The fart noise you make when you bend over to pick up a book of hymns in church! #Alarm-A high, wavering note like a siren, followed by a quick, low note. #Mario's Jump-Jis' like it says-sounds like Super Mario's Jump! #Jazzer Gasser-So low and so bassy, you can blame me! #Breakfast Burrito Gas-So smelly, so humiliating! #Hair Raiser-So loud, it makes your hair stand on end! #Quiver-Has da vibrato of a pop diva! #The Cat's Meow-Dis one sounds jis' like what its name suggests! #Bottom Vomit-So wet! So mortifyin'! #Hair Burner-So hot! So hot! #Cheek Flutter-So much bass and rumbling, your bottom cheeks will flutter! #Celestial-Any "windy" fart in church. (Note: The sound effect used is the long goodbye from Farts, a spotter's guide.) #Railroad Fart-Is dat da train horn? No, it's just ma' butt! (sound effect used is the farting Jerry Garcia Santa fart.) #Anal Sigh-So long, so low. It's raduh slow and sad. #Brass Butt-Sounds jis' like a tuba! #Smoke on the Water-So gassy! So big! It's like butt fog! Songs: 1. Butt Train (a fart rendition of the blues standard, "Night Train") 2. It's a Small World 3. Happy Birthday to You 4. The Entertainer 5. Popeye, the Sailor Man Matthew's SFX Farts: # Blame Riff-This really ridiculously loud fart consists of a series of wet farts followed by a standard, everyday fart. It's so loud that you can blame it on Riff! # Butt Rocket-Sounds just like the aftermath of fast food! # The Taco Loco Fart-Sounds like an unexpected fart a Jazzident would perform! (Sound used is squeaker version of Conniption's Fart Studio's 3 AM Taco Fart.) # The Piglet-Short and sweet farts that somewhat sound like piglets snorting. # Butt Bomb-Starts out quiet...then BOOM! # Loud, Louder, Loudest-This fart starts out loud, then even louder, then it ends with my loudest fart of all! # Bubblegum-This rumbler is so wet and so bubbly, your face will turn beet red if you perform this fart in public! # Bad Chili-Beans, beans, the musical fruit! The more you eat, the more you toot! This series of farts is smelly and robust - just like that bad chili I had. (Bye Grammy from IFart is used as the sound effect.) # Toasty Warm Blueberry Muffin-The kind of fart you have in the morning when you're least expecting it. # Cabbage-So smelly, so long, so nasty! # Butt Buster-It's guaranteed to riff your pants! (Sound effect used is Royal Ripper.) # Bubble Butt-So bubbly! Sooooo much rumbling! It's sooooooo loud and wet, it'll leave you surprised and humiliated! # The Cruise Ship-This one sounds like the horn of a luxury cruise ship. What a "luxurious" way to fart! # Butt Smoke-Sounds like as if your butt blew smoke! (Sound effect used is Blowing Smoke from Farts, a spotter's guide) # Aqua Spray-Short, wet and to the point! You'll be humiliated by the moisture in your underwear while letting this baby out! # The Crybaby-This fart sounds like crying. It's a tearjerker. #Butt Bazooka-Starts out muffled...then becomes clear as a bell! #Doorway-This one is performed whenever I walk through an open doorway and make a funny introduction. (Sound effect used is same as Westminster's Soundbites Fart.) #Bent-Over Matthew-This is the fart sound I make when I bend over. (Sound effect used is Meerkat fart from Farts In The Wild without meerkat call and rumbling.) #Downwind-Loud, nasty, angry and messy! (sound effect used is from Fart Wind.) #Fake Mouth-This sounds almost like a fake fart done with your mouth. (Sound effect used is Laundry Day from iFart Mobile.) #Mad 'n' Messy-So wet! So deep! So angry! It's too gross! #The Big One-This is a loud rumbler. Need we say more? (Sound effect used is Power Fart from The Fartmaster.) #Butt Belch-This is a fart that sounds like belching. (Sound effect used is James Brown Stains from Pull My Finger, The Fart CD.) #Butt Balloon-You know the sound a balloon makes when you untie it and the air comes out of it? That's what this one sounds like. Songs: 1. This Is It 2. Take Me Out To A Ballgame 3. The Riff and Matthew Theme 4. The Addams Family Theme 5. If You're Happy And You Know It Category:Apps Category:Farting